you_zitsufandomcom-20200222-history
Hideo Sotomura
(by D-Class students) (by Argos Team) |gender = Male |age = 17 |birthday = January 1 |constellation = Capricorn |height = |weight = |haircolor = Gray |eyecolor = |measurements = |status = Active |studentid = S01T004686 |class = 1-D (1st Year) |class2 = 2-D (2nd Year) |club = |group = |group2 = |pregroup = |pregroup2 = |club2 = |preclub = |preclub2 = |affiliation = Advanced Nurturing High School |affiliation2 = |preaffiliation = |preaffiliation2 = |occupation = Student |occupation2 = |preoccupation = |point = 6331 |noveldebut = Volume 1 |mangadebut = Volume 4, Room 17 |animedebut = Episode 1 |japanese = Shunsuke Kawabe |english = Matt Shipman }} |Sotomura Hideo}} is one of the students of class 2-D. He is seated in the leftmost seat in the third row behind Yōsuke Hirata.You-Zitsu Anime — Episode 1 Appearance Hideo Sotomura is a teenage boy of average height, with green eyes and spiky black hair. He also wears glasses. He is a bit chubby according to Kiyotaka,You-Zitsu Light Novel — Volume 1 and is often seen wearing the school uniform, but wore a brown trench coat when supervising Argos Team's operation of spying on the girls' changing room. Like every other first year, he wore the red tracksuit during the island test. Personality Hideo seems to blend in the background quite a bit, as he is neglected from the main events that seem to happen in Class 1-D. However, he does seem to capitalise on the opportunity, seeing the sense in helping out Argos team in their mission. Hideo is an otaku in nature and is often heard using archaic Japanese to speak to his classmates.You-Zitsu Light Novel — Volume 2 He collects and observes information every day, ranging from an interests of to manga and animation. Abilities Academic Abilities Intellectual Abilities Hideo seems to possess some smarts about himself, as he scored 75 points during the mid-term exams within the school Judgement Abilities Hideo has somewhat demonstrated that he can lead an operation from the shadows, moving things along during the infiltration of the girls' changing rooms by the 3 Idiots of D-Class and can form plans and backup plans to get things done. He has a knack for calming people down in a tight situation, as shown when he comforted Kanji Ike when he was panicking after being trapped in the change rooms after an incident with Kakeru Ryūen.You-Zitsu Anime — Episode 7 Plot Hideo Sotomura presumably passed the entrance exams and was present with the other first years during the entrance ceremony speech given by Manabu Horikita. He received 100,000 points like the rest of the class and seemed to be part of the few that still saved quite a bit, as Haruki Yamauchi tried to sell him a game console for 20,000 points after Sae Chabashira provided further information about the points system after the class failed to receive any points after the first month.You-Zitsu Anime — Episode 2 In the light novels, when Ken was facing expulsion, Kiyotaka had asked Hideo for help about general information of electronic devices provided that he's an "otaku" who knows a lot of particulars about the matter. This help also extended in setting up certain devices, to which Hideo claimed afterwards that he might need Kiyotaka's help in the future. Whereas in the anime, Kiyotaka had worked alone with help from Honami Ichinose. Hideo was next seen heading the Argos operation, overlooking the area and providing intel and commands to the Argos team members, Ken Sudō, Haruki, Kanji Ike and Kiyotaka Ayanokōji. He started issuing orders for Haruki to plant the cameras, but after being signalled by Kanji to abort because of Kikyō Kushida's suspicion, ordered Haruki to abort and evacuate the mission area. He then proceeded to organise Kanji Ike into position to continue off where Haruki left off, but when a situation developed where Kakeru Ryūen, Ken and Manabu started a scene outside the girls' toilets, started comforting a panicked Kanji, telling him to hold on while he sorted something out. Hideo followed on using semaphore flags to signal Kiyotaka Ayanokōji to stage a distraction to get Kanji out, in which he delegated the task to Suzune Horikita, who gave a speech on top of the diving boards, which successfully distracted everyone long enough for Kanji to escape the toilets. Like the other first years, he took part in the special island survival examination. At the end of the survival test, Hideo, like the other members of Class D, was surprised at their victory, scoring the highest amount of points out of all the classes. Trivia References Site Navigation